Rules are Meant To Be Broken
by mischief-manager00
Summary: Back in the day. Probie Jenny learning/breaking the rules. not numerical order. Name change NCISninja12
1. Prologue

**A/N: Set back in the day. **

**Rules are Meant To Be Broken**

**Prolouge**

Gibbs groaned. The Director wanted to see him again. He desperately hoped it wasn't a new team member. This would their…. Gibbs's thoughts were cut off by his senior field agent, Stan Burley.

"Hey Boss, are we getting another probie?" Stan grinned wickedly. "I love scaring them!"

Gibbs just walked past him and stormed up the stairs. He knocked on the door, not wanting to aggravate the director.

"Ah Gibbs, you're here." Director Morrow exclaimed. There was a redheaded woman sitting with her back turned to him. "Gibbs this is your new probationary agent."

The woman stood up and stuck out her hand. "Jennifer Sheppard. Call me Jenny." Gibbs nodded, but he only really noticed her bright green eyes.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. But call me Gibbs." Gibbs looked at Morrow as if to say, you think she'll last a minute with Burley? He curtly nodded.

"Well Agent Gibbs, take her down and introduce her to your team. I have paperwork to attend to." Morrow pushed them out quickly.

"So who else is on your team?" Jenny asked.

"Umm, me…"

"Well duh, it is your team right?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't finished. There's also Stan Burley and William Decker."

"Oh this one'll be easy to scare off." Burley grinned at Decker.

"Yep."

"This one's our what? 7th one in a month?" Decker nodded, not looking up. "Dude? Hello? Look up? Oh, he's right behind me isn't he?" As an answer to that question, he was headslapped. "Hey boss."

"Who's that?" Decker asked.

"Jenny Sheppard."

"Burley, fill her in on the case. I need coffee." And with that Gibbs stormed away.

**2 days Later**

"Burley, I'm gonna kill you!" Jenny shouted across the bullpen.

"Aw, Red. I didn't do much. Just glued you whole desk together."

"Don't call me Red."

"Why not?"

"Stan…" Decker warned.

"Cause I said so." And with that she threw her stapler at Burley's head.

"You missed." Stan sang.

"I missed on purpose, cause they generally frown upon murdering your co workers."

Just then Gibbs came up behind him and headslapped him hard. "What have we said about aggravating her?"

"Not to do it as she will hurt us." Both men recited. Jenny stifled a laugh and went back to her work.

**A/N: This is just the prolouge. The rest will be about Jenny learning/breaking Gibbs's rules. Good, bad, ugly? Reviews are welcome.**


	2. Rule 2

**Rules are Meant To Be Broken **

**Rule #2: Always Wear Gloves at a Crime Scene.**

"Gibbs! Found something!" Jenny yelled as she found a gun. Gibbs walked over, draining his coffee on the way. She quickly slipped it in to an evidence bag and stood up.

"Good, think we got everything now. Go pack up." And with that he left. Jenny ran to the car, proud of her find.

Stan Burley and William Decker watch thourly amused. "Deck, how much you wanna bet Red gets yelled at?"

"10 that she gets taken to his 'office'." His office of course being the elevator.

"You two bozos coming?" Jenny yelled from the truck.

"Course Red." They chorused back.

"Told you not to call me that!" She said. They decided to hurry back as Jenny could really get in a temper. "What are you guys sniggering about?"

"Oh, nothing Reddy." Stan shrieked as Jenny's fist collided with his shoulder. "What? You never said we couldn't call you Reddy! Yowwee!" Her fist hit his shoulder again.

**2 Hours Later**

Everyone seemed to be working well, until Gibbs stormed in. "Jen, elevator now." Gibbs stormed off.

"What'd I do?" Jenny asked, clearly confused. The pair looked at each other then started cracking up. "Oh, right, forgot I was asking Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum." Jen ran to catch up with the elevator.

"Hurry up." The doors closed and Gibbs flipped the emergency switch.

"Can you do that?" Jenny asked, but was cut off by a stare. "Well would ya mind telling me why I'm here? Cause I can think of millions things I rather be doing."

"Would you mind telling me why you killed Petty Officer Adams?" He shot back. "Jen?"

"Well, last time I checked I didn't kill anyone." Jenny replied with a cheeky grin.

"Then explain why your fingerprints are all over the murder…" Gibbs understood what had happened and promptly headslapped Jenny.

"What was that for?" She shrieked

"Rule number 2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene." Gibbs flipped the switch and the elevator started to rumble back up.

"Why thank you for telling me." They stood in silence.

They walked out of the elevator and saw the storm starting. Rain poured down and lightning light up the sky.

"Hey boss! We found a suspect… a Mr. John Roll. Lives in some shack in the woods." Burley grinned at Jenny.

"Sheppard go quickly." Gibbs ordered. The two boys hi-fived each other and each got a headslap.

"Gibbs, what was that for?" Decker whined.

"Not telling the probie to wear gloves. You all are giving me a headache, so I'm getting coffee."

**A/N: Thumbs up or thumbs down? Review and tell me. If there is a rule you really want me to do I will be happy to do it. Also is EJ dead? I am very confused!**

**R.I.P MIKE FRANKS**


End file.
